


房租

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 阔别地球五年，超人发现一个记者的薪水有些难以负担大都会的房租，但他的新老板帮他解决了这个问题。





	房租

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了电影超人归来开头酥皮游历归来，以及侠影之谜结尾韦恩庄园被焚毁的背景，除此之外的一切基本与电影无关，是否代入二代请随意；正联在酥皮离开地球前就已建立。

五年，一段不算太短，但也说不上太长的时间，尚不足以在地球上引起什么翻天覆地的变化。不过是女士们裙摆的剪裁从两片变成了四片，男士们西装的流行色从藏青变成了亚麻，键盘机换成了全触屏，诺基亚被苹果取代云云——超人只用花上半天的时间就能完美适应。况且纸媒行业还是一如既往地半死不活，《星球日报》在佩里的嘴里永远濒临停刊，这让克拉克感到尤其的安心。

一切看上去都和他离开地球时没什么太大区别……除了他严重低估了大都会房价的上涨速度。

五年以前，克拉克还能在《星球日报》大楼邻着的街区租个家具齐全、水电全包的单间。可现在，同样的价格他大概只能在15英里外的非法移民聚居地里换个只有一张钢丝床的地下室——水泥地板，没有窗户，合租的室友非但没有正当职业还经常带着狐朋狗友聚众嗑药，唯一能和他真情相伴的大概只有那些不拘小节的啮齿类动物。

值得庆幸的是克拉克并不是一个需要乘公交地铁去上班的普通人，他会飞。事实上，假若克拉克愿意，他完全可以住在堪萨斯小镇的家中，吃完玛莎做的早餐再花上10秒钟一跺脚，就能准时地出现在打卡机前面。但30岁了还和妈妈住在一起着实是一件令人脸红的事，所以几经考察，克拉克最终在接近郊区的地方租了一间一室一厅的小公寓——偏僻安静，十分适合在死线前赶稿；荒无人烟，即使飞着出门也不会被人瞧见。除了邀请同事和朋友们来做客麻烦了些，克拉克对这间公寓还是比较满意的。

然而没过多久，租住在如此偏远的地方，需要用飞行来赶路的弊端就显现了出来。

那是一个极其普通的星期一，非要说有什么不同的话，就是他们的新老板将会在当天跑来关爱一下他的新员工。佩里大概只在前一周周末催稿的邮件里提了一下这事，克拉克并没有把它放在心上。所以当他睡眼惺忪地从云层里飘下来，准备降落在《星球日报》大厦楼顶的时候，恰好被一个穿着西装的黑发男子逮了个正着。

克拉克从头到脚一个激灵，彻底清醒了过来。他仔细瞧了瞧眼前的年轻人——大约和克拉克一样的年纪，黑头发，蓝眼睛，头发梳得板正，外套一看就很贵，最重要的是他身后的直升机涂装上有一个大大的韦恩企业的标志。他又看了看自己——亚麻色西装，黑框眼镜，手里拎着一个皮质的公文包，记者证就装在上衣左胸前的口袋里。很好，该有的伪装一样不少，他看上去就是个普普通通的记者……

该死！他的双脚还在离地20英寸的地方飘着！

克拉克和布鲁斯·韦恩在天台上大眼瞪小眼。他此刻背后冷汗直冒，不知道是转身就跑比较好还是假装若无其事地去上班更合适。

“我们真得好好探讨一下你该怎么保护秘密身份的问题了，卡尔。”

克拉克听见他的新老板开了口。

 

事后的一切证明，这场秘密身份暴露的风波只是虚惊一场。公平起见，礼尚往来，布鲁斯·韦恩主动向克拉克分享了他就是自己平日里那个黑漆漆的搭档的事实。

“看来五年的外太空旅行过去，你似乎已经忘记了应该怎么在人类社会中生活。”蝙蝠侠指着瞭望塔主控电脑的屏幕，十几个画面里无一例外地都播放着一个拎着公文包的男子降落在建筑顶端的英姿。“到底是什么给了你自认为不会被发现的自信，要知道拜你所赐，大都会人最擅长的事情就是仰着脖子看天。”

“布鲁斯，你得知道《星球日报》大厦有52层高……”克拉克辩解道。

“就算是102层也一样。”蝙蝠侠明显在面罩下给了克拉克一记瞪视，“还有，在瞭望塔要使用代号。”

克拉克忍住了翻个白眼的冲动，不死心地反驳：“可除了瞭望塔，还有哪颗卫星能拍得这么清楚……”

顾问勾起了嘴角，用一种洋溢着自豪的语气说：“韦恩企业的那几颗也可以。”

“那不还是你嘛！”克拉克这下真的翻了个白眼，“好吧，以后我会更加注意的。”他带着些许不耐烦承诺道。

“没有以后了。”蝙蝠侠说。克拉克觉得他似乎不悦地看了自己一眼，但前者旋即又转过头去，继续忙别的去了。

 

克拉克在从瞭望塔返回地球的路上绞尽脑汁，思考着怎么才能避免被卫星捕捉到的对策。当他回到郊区的公寓里时，他才明白过来布鲁斯口中的“没有以后了”到底是个什么意思。他的所有物品——床单、沙发靠垫、衣物、电脑甚至洗漱用品全部都不翼而飞，整个公寓里除了房东配置好的家具只剩下了光秃秃的墙壁和洁净的地板。玄关的壁柜上放着一个印有韦恩企业标志的信封，里面装着一把钥匙，还有一张手写的斜体字条——

“尊敬的肯特先生，您的行李已被归置在如下地址。另：韦恩先生叮嘱您切记步行去上班。”

落款是“A·P”，下面跟了一个与《星球日报》大厦的建筑门牌号只差几个数字的地址。

克拉克摇了摇头，把信封收好，感到无奈又好笑。他早该想到以蝙蝠侠的行事风格来说，是不可能放任自己继续那高风险的通勤方式的。克拉克循着阿尔弗雷德留下的地址找到了布鲁斯为他安排的新住所，尽管在装潢精致的电梯和走廊里他已经做了一些心理准备，然而用钥匙打开门的一瞬间，克拉克还是被客厅的使用面积和装修风格吓得数了数自己的银行存款后面跟了几个0——很显然，打小生活在有几十个房间的庄园里让韦恩少爷对单人所需的房屋使用面积，以及记者能够承受的房租价格失去了概念。

手机震动的声音让瘫在沙发上的克拉克从惊吓中回过神来，一条来自“B·W”的信息跳了出来：

“房子还满意吗？”

克拉克动了动手指，迅速地敲去了一条回复：

“最多住两个月我就要破产了，布鲁斯。”

他已经打定主意一找到新房子就搬走。克拉克算了算，省吃俭用做个月光族的话他大概还是能在这附近租到一个能放下床的房间的。

一阵不疾不徐的敲门声再次打断了克拉克的思绪。他拉开门，发现一个休闲装打扮的布鲁斯·韦恩出现在了门口。来客手中还拎着两兜新鲜蔬菜，外加一瓶红酒。

“祝贺乔迁新居。”布鲁斯推开挡在门口的克拉克，径直走了进来，熟络地将蔬菜和红酒放在了料理台上，脱下外套还换了一双棉麻底的拖鞋，自顾自地坐到了沙发上去。

克拉克叹了口气，开始把装在袋子里的食材一样一样往外拿。“说真的，布鲁斯，我肯定没法负担得起这儿的房租，你在收购《星球日报》之前就不能了解一下出版行业的平均薪资水平吗……”

“我就是给你发工资的人，我当然知道。”布鲁斯不置可否，“这栋楼的开发商是韦恩企业的子公司，这间公寓的业主是布鲁斯·韦恩，而他恰好愿意以一个非常‘公道’的价格把房子租给你。”说完，还朝克拉克轻眨了一下眼睛。

但克拉克还是坚持道：“我妈妈从小就教我，无功不受禄。”

布鲁斯呼了一口气，在沙发上换了一个更舒服的姿势，“得了吧，克拉克，你不在地球的这五年里，韦恩企业既不用费力去修被你撞坏的卫星，也不用向市政府支付你那数字惊人的战斗损失……”说到这儿他又给了克拉克递来了一个掺杂着无奈与不满的眼色，“省下来的这些钱够你直接把这间公寓买下来了。”

克拉克在布鲁斯的话语里稍稍红了脸，按这么算下来他欠布鲁斯的账一辈子也还不清了。

布鲁斯在克拉克忙着做饭的时候挑剔了他对家居用品的品味，并“委婉”地“建议”克拉克换掉那些与整间公寓装修格格不入的床单靠垫。

“这都是宜家最受欢迎的款式和图案，”克拉克不悦地指出，“等你把韦恩庄园重新建好，我也可以送你一整套。”

他们在餐桌上又针对这个话题交手了几个回合，最终布鲁斯搬出了阿尔弗雷德这座大山，成功地获得了克拉克的认可。

“你知道我在大都会的公司离这儿不远，”布鲁斯在换鞋的时候冲克拉克说道，“我可能会时不时过来午休一下。

克拉克倚在冰箱旁边笑了笑，“你的房子，老板，你说了算。”

 

拜永无休止的加班以及各种需要超人出手的险情所赐，克拉克很少能和过来午休的布鲁斯碰上面，但后者造访大都会的频率比他想象中的要高很多。

与无影无踪、神出鬼没的蝙蝠侠相比，布鲁斯·韦恩也要高调得多。空荡荡的房间在克拉克下班回来后通常显得有些无精打采，但每逢布鲁斯造访这间公寓的时候，便会意外地充满“生机”——比如玄关处会躺着两只四仰八叉的拖鞋，茶几上有半包开了封的小胡萝卜，沙发靠垫呈放射状东倒西歪，空气中还残留着一股若隐若现的高级香水味。若是克拉克哪次需要提早把稿子带回家写，就有可能看到布鲁斯姿势随意地倚在沙发靠垫上，边看文件边嚼零食，丝毫不在意笔挺的衬衣和烫好的裤脚已经皱成一团。这时他们通常会一起吃上一顿简餐，再开启惊险刺激的夜晚活动。

这感觉说实话很不错，克拉克想。布鲁斯是他在地球上为数不多的好朋友了，他十分需要这种社交，来帮他保持作为一个普通人生活的状态。

然而好景不长，布鲁斯在克拉克刚搬进来的那天说过的话几乎可以算是一语成谶。他在某个十分普通的工作日遭遇了一个没什么名声小坏蛋，对方不知天高地厚地打算在大都会最繁华的街区C位出道。于是在这场缠斗中——克拉克发誓那只是一个小小的失误……但总而言之，最终的结果是超人与地面呈30度角，径直穿过了至少20面墙壁，恰好把《星球日报》的一整层连带着他所居住的那间公寓砸了个对穿。

“是那栋楼贵还是你的卫星贵？”在瞭望塔里，克拉克厚着脸皮问了这么一句。

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，但还是回答道：“卫星贵。”

“哈——那还不错。”克拉克假装松了一口气，“希望你别因为这个炒了我。”

“接下来你打算怎么办？”布鲁斯问，“《星球日报》的那栋楼至少要修上一个月。”

克拉克耷拉着脑袋，叹了一口，“还能怎么办，找个有网的地方继续写稿子呗。”

“韦恩庄园已经重新建好了。”布鲁斯突然说，手指还在键盘上四下翻飞，“你可以搬到庄园来住——”他重重地清了清嗓子，听上去像是喉咙里卡了鱼刺，“我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

“好啊。”克拉克一口答应下来，“反正在哪都一样要被佩里催稿就是了……”他歪着嘴角耸了耸肩。

 

在克拉克搬进庄园的那天，布鲁斯毫不留情地开口朝他要全套的宜家床单和被套。

“你自己答应过我的，这儿有36间卧室，一套都不能少。”

顾忌到布鲁斯的英国管家也在场，克拉克只能强忍住开口嘲讽的冲动，回给了布鲁斯一脸礼貌的微笑。阿尔弗雷德负手站在门厅处，用关爱的眼神望着二人，完全不知道他们俩在傻乐什么。

重建后的韦恩庄园比克拉克想象中的还要大一些，但仅靠布鲁斯的管家一人就能被打理得井井有条，生气十足。克拉克十分怀疑阿尔弗雷德若非和他一样是拥有超级速度和力量的外星人，就肯定是隐姓埋名从霍格沃茨毕业的巫师。在婉拒了他数次之后，阿尔弗雷德从善如流地同意了克拉克想要帮忙打理庄园的请求。

“我都不知道你什么时候变成了我家的泳池清理工。”布鲁斯双臂环抱，斜倚在花房的玻璃窗外，看着克拉克在清扫泳池里的落叶，“还有园丁。”他又拿下巴指了指花园外围修剪得毛毛糙糙的矮冬青。

克拉克望着那些被他修剪得十分难看的冬青树，难为情地撇了撇嘴。他把扫帚靠在一旁，从泳池里飘了上去。“就在你睡懒觉的时候。”克拉克说，他走近了些，和布鲁斯一起躲在花房藤蔓爬架的阴影下，低头在后者的嘴唇上落下了轻轻一吻。

“你……这是打算干什么？”布鲁斯往远离克拉克的方向迈了一小步，有些错愕地问道。

“你邀请我住进来不是这个意思吗？”克拉克带着疑惑反问。

“当然不是……不要因为我没收你房租就以为——”

“有什么关系，布鲁斯。”克拉克打断了他，高大的氪星人也往前又走了一步，看上去不以为意，“泳池清理工、私人园丁，或许还有家庭医生、后勤助手——”他顿了顿，“与豪宅主人天生就着有浪漫关系。”克拉克的蓝眼睛里滑过了一丝不怀好意的闪烁。

严肃的表情开始从布鲁斯脸上脱落，庄园的主人捂着脸笑了出来。

“你成人影片看太多了，克拉克。”布鲁斯指责道，随即把双唇重新送了出去。

 

克拉克·肯特再也不用为房租发愁了，他住进了布鲁斯·韦恩的心里。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个片段本来是一个比较长的故事中的一部分，但由于已经决定把那篇文表现成相对更严肃的风格，所以就把这个桥段单独摘出来啦，希望各位食用开心。


End file.
